


Fantasy

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: “Dime todo aquello que has soñado. Está bien, soy tu chica, puedes contarme todas tus fantasías ocultas”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> —Relaciones sexuales explícitas y mención a la puesta en práctica de algunos fetiches.  
> —Shippeo todo lo shippeable y éste era uno de mis ships más extraños, ocultos y al que más cariño le tengo a pesar de que sus interacciones son escasas.  
> —Historia inspirada en la letra de la canción Fantasy de Fei.  
> —Desde que salió la canción y el MV, no pude quitarme de la cabeza escribir algún día un fanfic sobre esta maravilla del mundo y una noche random, pensé que era el momento de hacerlo. Espero que os guste.

_Nega wonhaneungeon mwodeunji_

_Malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_(Dime lo que quieras_

_Sea lo que sea)_

 

 

            Cheng Xiao le dedicó una sonrisa pícara al chico que se encontraba sentado en la cama de aquella destartalada habitación de un hotel que quedaba bastante lejos de todo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño de la habitación. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, la chica se recargó contra ésta unos minutos y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de girarse y mirarse en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo tan fuerte que no se podía disimular de ninguna forma, mostrando perfectamente la vergüenza que sentía. Aquella iba a ser su primera vez juntos, después de llevar algo más de un año saliendo y Cheng Xiao se sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez expectante.

 

            La chica se había propuesto que haría que aquella vez fuera inolvidable para ambos y lo conseguiría, solo necesitaba calmar un poco los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y mentalizarse en lo que iba a hacer.

 

            Aprovechó los minutos que estuvo encerrada en el baño para tranquilizarse un poco y para comenzar a desvestirse, quedándose simplemente en bragas y sujetador porque quería sorprenderlo y bajarle la guardia a su chico para poder hacer y deshacer a su antojo, porque solo si lo sorprendía podía hacer algo como aquello. Por una última vez, Cheng Xiao se miró al espejo y volvió a inspirar hondo antes de tomar su ropa entre sus brazos y salir por la puerta.

 

            DongYoung seguía sentado sobre la cama, de la misma forma en la que lo había dejado cuando había entrado al baño y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también porque si no estuviera él nervioso también, se habría estado moviendo por la habitación. La chica soltó la ropa sobre una silla y después se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cama, contoneándose un poco y mirando fijamente a los ojos a su chico. DongYoung no le quitó tampoco la vista de encima mientras hacía aquello, Cheng Xiao podía sentir que todo su cuerpo quemaba bajo aquella intensa mirada, pero no por eso se volvió tímida, tenía que llevar a cabo lo que había planeado.

 

            La chica se subió a la cama y gateando fue avanzando por ésta hasta quedarse sentada sobre su chico, con sus piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y, tras esto, Cheng Xiao se inclinó para besar su cuello levemente, ascendiendo un poco hasta llegar a su oreja, que mordisqueó antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle de la forma más erótica que pudo.

 

            —Hoy estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quieras… sea lo que sea… así que, dime qué quieres que haga…

 

            Inmediatamente, sintió cómo el cuerpo de DongYoung se tensaba, por lo que supo que lo que había planeado había dado resultado.

 

 

_Mwodeunji malhaedo dwae mworeul wonhae_

_Nega kkumkkwo watdeon modeun geol da malhae_

_Gwaenchanha gwaenchanha gwaenchanha_

_Naneun ije ne yeoja janha_

_Neoui sumgyeodun hwansangeul da malhaedo dwae_

_(Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿qué quieres?_

_Dime todo lo que has soñado_

_Está bien, está bien, está bien_

_Soy tu chica ahora_

_Puedes contarme todas tus fantasías ocultas)_

 

 

            —¿Q-qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó él, pasados algunos segundos. Pero la chica no le contestó, solo mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Xiao… —medio se quejó medio gimió.

            —Solo quiero que me digas todo aquello que has imaginado que pasaría entre nosotros cuando lo hiciéramos —contestó, alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, mostrándole lo seria que era en esos momentos—, porque sé perfectamente que algo has debido imaginar.

            —Yo…

 

            Cheng Xiao sabía que las siguientes palabras de su chico serían para negar la realidad, por lo que simplemente lo calló dándole un beso largo, en el que no solo entraron en juego sus labios, sino que sus lenguas y dientes también participaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Tras el beso, la chica rozó con sus labios su mentón y bajó por su cuello hasta que llegó a sus clavículas, dejando pequeños besos por todo el lugar, notando perfectamente cómo su nuez subía y bajaba.

 

            —Xiao… —volvió a medio gemir—. Xiao…

            —Sé que debes de tener algunas fantasías conmigo —murmuró, entre beso y beso—. Lo sé perfectamente porque cuando te masturbas lo haces pensando en mí y diciendo mi nombre… —reveló.

            —¿C-cómo…? —cuestionó él, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, lo supo—. Voy a matar a Lee TaeYong.

 

            Cheng Xiao no pudo evitar sonreír contra su piel porque lo había averiguado, aunque no había que ser demasiado listo para atar cabos y darse cuenta de que había sido su compañero de habitación en la residencia quien lo había escuchado y que éste se lo había dicho a su novia, que casualmente era su amiga JiYeon.

 

            —No lo mates… —murmuró, usando sus manos para introducirlas por debajo de la camisa del chico, notando cómo se estremecía por su contacto—. Es un gran espía.

            —Más razones para matarlo —resolvió él, haciéndola sonreír.

 

            La chica siguió tocando el cuerpo delgado de DongYoung bajo su ropa a la vez que siguió dándole besos allí donde quería, notando cómo él respiraba de forma entrecortada cada vez que dama con algún punto sensible de su cuerpo. Cheng Xiao seguía haciendo aquello mientras esperaba a que le contestara cuáles eran sus fantasías, pero, por una vez en su vida, el chico parecía que no podía hablar.

 

            —Está bien decirme lo que piensas —murmuró contra su piel.

            —Xiao…

            —Dime todo aquello que has soñado —replicó, antes de que él pudiera continuar, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos—. Está bien, soy tu chica, puedes contarme todas tus fantasías ocultas.

            —No tengo ninguna —contestó DongYoung.

 

            Por la forma en la que sus ojos se movieron levemente al responder aquello, la chica supo perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo de forma descarada. Claro que tenía alguna fantasía con ella, al igual que ella las tenía con él, así que, no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que no se las contara todas. Quizás, DongYoung necesitaba un incentivo para responder con la verdad.

 

            —Mentiroso —susurró contra sus labios, llevando su mano derecha hasta el miembro del chico para apretarlo, haciéndolo jadear.

 

 

_Naega nollalkka bwa mangseorineunde_

_Sasil na geureoke chakhan yeoja aninde_

_Gwaenchanha gwaenchanha gwaenchanha_

_Nado gidaehago itjanha_

_Jigeum nal bogo tteooreuneungeol da malhae_

_(Veo que estás dudando por si acaso me sorprendo_

_Pero en realidad no soy tan inocente_

_Está bien, está bien, está bien_

_Estoy muy emocionada_

_Mírame ahora y dime lo que viene)_

 

 

            —No estoy mintiendo —jadeó él, pero Cheng Xiao sabía perfectamente que sí lo era, así que apretó un poco más el agarre en su miembro, haciéndolo gemir.

            —Lo haces —dijo ella.

 

            Sin embargo, no siguió más esa conversación, queriendo que él fuera quien se abriera y le dijera todo lo que quería que hicieran, porque para eso había ido allí, para hacerlo sentir en el paraíso como regalo —levemente atrasado— de aniversario. Pero DongYoung no dijo nada, por lo que Cheng Xiao aprovechó para comenzar a desvestirlo porque el chico ya lo había podido ver prácticamente todo, mientras que él mismo todavía seguía vestido con la misma ropa con la que había entrado a la habitación. Primero le levantó el jersey y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza con su ayuda y después comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa hasta que su torso quedó expuesto.

 

            —¿Sabes? —murmuró, llamando su atención—. No soy tan inocente como piensas.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, se inclinó sobre su pecho para comenzar a besarlo. Cheng Xiao notaba el corazón de DongYoung latir rápidamente mientras lo tocaba y lo besaba yendo cada vez más abajo y también sentía contra su entrepierna, el miembro del chico crecer más y más con cada caricia o beso suyo. Él estaba cada vez más caliente, porque su piel ardía al rozarla y ella también sentía mucho más calor que cuando había entrado a aquella habitación.

 

            —No quiero asustarte… —fue lo que dijo el chico finalmente.

 

            Cheng Xiao se separó de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y transmitirle que no pasaba absolutamente nada. La chica llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo tomó entre estas, besándolo luego dulcemente en los labios.

 

            —No voy a asustarme —le respondió—. Te quiero… y si no he huido en este año de ti es porque ya no voy a hacerlo y menos porque me pidas hacer algo raro en la cama —dijo, sonriéndole—. Somos jóvenes y deberíamos experimentar todo lo que podamos antes de que la edad haga mella en nosotros.

            —¿Estás segura? —preguntó DongYoung, aun con muchas dudas.

            —Sí, estoy segura —asintió—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

 

            Él la miró a los ojos y después inspiró hondo, como si se estuviera tranquilizando para decir qué quería. Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio, solo escuchando el tráfico al otro lado de la ventana hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

 

            —Me gustaría que… me tocaras ahí abajo… con tu boca… hasta que… me corra…

            —Tus palabras son órdenes para mí —respondió ella inmediatamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro porque por fin había sido capaz de sacarle algo de lo que llevaba dentro.

 

            Una vez él le sonrió de vuelta, mucho más relajado y tranquilo que antes, Cheng Xiao aprovechó para terminar de desvestirlo, quitándole la camisa del todo y después desabrochándole los pantalones. DongYoung la ayudó a quitárselos, levantando su trasero del colchón y poniendo mucho de su parte hasta que finalmente quedó completamente desnudo ante ella. La chica aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo por primera vez durante unos momentos, para después dedicarle por fin la atención que él le había pedido expresamente.

 

            Su miembro estaba algo duro, pero no lo suficiente, así que, lo rozó con la yema de sus dedos durante algunos momentos antes de llevárselo finalmente a su boca para jugar con él de la forma en la que DongYoung quería, notando cómo éste crecía y se endurecía cada vez más cuanto más tiempo pasaba. El chico se encontraba totalmente tenso, tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sonido de sus labios, pero fallando de vez en cuando, haciendo así que ella pudiera escuchar sus leves gemidos cada vez que hacía algo que le gustaba demasiado, poniendo más empeño de esta forma en seguir haciéndolo para que se sintiera bien y para que acabara alcanzando el clímax.  

 

 

_Uu na gidarigo isseo uu da deureojul su isseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Mangseoriji malgo malhaebwa baby_

_Uu na junbihago isseo uu ireoke ne apeseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Oneulbameun da deureojugo sipeo_

_(Woo estoy esperando Woo puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Pero dímelo, nene_

_Woo estoy lista, Woo estoy delante de ti así_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Quiero hacerlo todo por ti esta noche)_

 

 

            Cheng Xiao se había separado de su miembro en el momento en el que notó cómo el cuerpo de DongYoung se tensaba y siguió masturbándolo con su mano hasta que éste se corrió. El chico todavía seguía respirando de forma entrecortada cuando ella se volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas para quedar en la misma posición en la que habían estado desde el inicio. Su novio siguió sin poder enfocarse en ella durante unos cuantos minutos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, le dio un beso que la sorprendió, siendo mucho más salvaje y mucho menos dulce que los que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de él. Cheng Xiao no pudo evitar sonreír porque había conseguido lo que quería e iba a seguir haciéndolo esa noche.

 

            —No sabes cuánto te quiero —murmuró, después de besarla.

            —Puedo seguir haciendo todo lo que quieras toda la noche —dijo en respuesta—. Solo tienes que pedírmelo para que lo haga.

            —Quiero que te desnudes —contestó él, sonriendo de forma pícara—. No solo yo voy a estar de esta forma.

            —Por supuesto.

 

            La chica no pudo evitar sonreír también mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador. Aquel era el DongYoung que conocía y no el que había estado mostrándose ante ella desde que le había propuesto que le contara todas sus fantasías. Cheng Xiao dejó que el sujetador cayera hasta dejar expuestos sus pechos y después se bajó sus bragas hasta que las sacó por sus pies, quedando desnuda finalmente ante su chico, tal y como él estaba. Sin poder evitarlo se pegó lo más posible a su torso para sentir totalmente su piel contra la suya propia, estremeciéndose.

 

            —¿Qué más quieres que haga? —le preguntó contra su oído.

            —Quiero que bailes para mí —susurró él—. Algo así como un _lapdance_.

            —Por supuesto.

 

 

_mami yeolligi kkajineun himdeunde_

_Mami yeolligo namyeon mwodeun dadwae_

_Gwaenchanha gwaenchanha gwaenchanha_

_Naneun gyeolsimeul haesseunikka_

_Jayuropge sangsangeul haebwa mworeul wonhae_

_(Es difícil abrir tu corazón_

_Pero después de que lo hagas, cualquier cosa es posible_

_Está bien, está bien, está bien_

_Ya me hice a la idea_

_Así que sé libre de pensar en todo lo que quieras)_

 

 

            Aquella vez no había tardado prácticamente nada en decirle lo que deseaba, por lo que Cheng Xiao estaba muy feliz de poder haber llegado hasta allí. Quizás todo lo que le había pedido por el momento no fuera nada demasiado extraño, nada que ella no hubiera hecho por él sin que tuviera que pedírselo, pero poco a se iría abriendo a ella, de eso no tenía duda. Por eso le sonrió antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo sobre el de DongYoung de forma lenta, tratando de rozarlo lo máximo posible, sintiendo cómo éste se tensaba levemente cada vez que su entrepierna húmeda se rozaba contra su miembro, que comenzaba a despertar.

 

            Solo llevaba bailando unos minutos cuando él la detuvo, poniendo sus manos en sobre sus caderas.

 

            —Creo que me estoy calentando demasiado… —le dijo—, y ahora solo pienso en estar dentro de ti…

            —¿Dónde has dejado los condones? —preguntó la chica.

            —Están el mi mochila, en el bolsillo pequeño que hay dentro —respondió.

            —Voy a por ellos —Cheng Xiao le dio un beso corto en los labios que los hizo sonreír a ambos—. Espérame aquí.

 

            La chica rápidamente se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza por el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación hasta llegar a la mochila oscura de DongYoung y la abrió para poder coger del bolsillo interior lo que había ido a buscar, encontrándolo al instante y volviendo con los condones hasta la cama, donde el chico la esperaba, enseñándole el envoltorio de plástico.

 

            —¿Te lo pongo yo o te lo pones tú? —le preguntó.

            —Hazlo por mí, Xiao —sonrió él.

 

 

_Saenggagi jal nadorok dowa julkke_

_Jigeumbuteo nareul jal barabomyeon dwae_

_Gwaenchanha gwaenchanha gwaenchanha_

_Naegeseo siseoneul ttejima_

_Saenggak naneun ge isseul ttae mada malhae_

_(Te ayudaré, así podrás pensar_

_Solo mírame ahora_

_Está bien, está bien, está bien_

_No quites la vista de mí_

_Cada vez que pienses en algo, dímelo)_

 

 

            Cheng Xiao se deshizo del envoltorio del condón y comenzó a masajear levemente el miembro del chico para poder ponérselo correctamente cuando éste estuviera del todo erecto. No tardó demasiado en conseguirlo, así que, le puso el condón con todo el tacto que pudo, encajándolo bien a su miembro para que después no hubiera ningún percance. Tras esto, miró al chico y DongYoung le sonrió de forma encantadora, una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se agitara por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 

            —Túmbate cómodamente —le pidió—. Quiero hacer esto lo más placentero posible para ti.

 

            La chica no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta a aquello y simplemente se tumbó sobre el colchón, tal y como él le había dicho, y se abrió de piernas para que él pudiera encajarse entre ellas. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. DongYoung se dedicó a recorrer a besos sus piernas, subiendo lentamente por ellas, pero nunca hasta llegar a su entrepierna. A Cheng Xiao le gustaban aquellos besos y caricias porque la hacían estremecer y la volvía loca cada vez que sentía su respiración contra sus partes cuando llegaba hasta arriba.

 

            — _Oppa_ … —jadeó en una de aquellas ocasiones, tratándole hacer saber por el tono imperativo de su voz que quería algo más.

 

            Él la miró simplemente, sonriendo de forma pícara antes de lamer con su lengua su clítoris, mandándole toda una serie de sensaciones increíbles por todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

 

            —¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, su aliento cálido chocando contra su entrepierna húmeda.

            —Sí —respondió, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo—. Totalmente lista.

 

 

_Uu na gidarigo isseo uu da deureojul su isseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Mangseoriji malgo malhaebwa baby_

_Uu na junbihago isseo uu ireoke ne apeseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Oneulbameun da deureojugo sipeo_

_(Woo estoy esperando Woo puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Pero dímelo, nene_

_Woo estoy lista, Woo estoy delante de ti así_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Quiero hacerlo todo por ti esta noche)_

 

 

            Lentamente, Cheng Xiao fue sintiendo cómo el chico se introducía en su interior hasta que finalmente se introdujo del todo con un leve gemido escapando de sus labios. La chica enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para sentirlo todavía más cerca y más dentro y DongYoung se dejó hacer, apoyando firmemente sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Solo bastó una mirada de deseo entre ambos para que él comenzara a moverse por fin, entrando y saliendo leve y lentamente de su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos se acostumbraran a aquellos pequeños vaivenes primero. DongYoung seguía siendo dulce con ella aun en aquella situación, aun cuando ella le había pedido anteriormente que le contara sus más oscuras fantasías.

 

            Poco a poco, el chico fue aumentando su velocidad mientras la penetraba y Cheng Xiao también comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, buscando sincronizarse para alcanzar el máximo placer. Los besos y caricias no cesaron en todo momento, a pesar de que eso los hiciera descoordinarse y que tuvieran que comenzar de nuevo, pero eso a ninguno de los dos le importaba porque lo único en lo que podían enfocarse era en las sensaciones que les estaban siendo provocadas y que pronto recorrieron sus cuerpos de arriba abajo, cuando el orgasmo finalmente les llegó.

 

 

_Gyeolsimeul hagi kkaji himdeureosseo_

_Hajiman gidaryeo juneun neol bomyeo_

_Nae mami jogeumssik yeollyeosseo geuraeseo_

_(Era difícil hacerme a la idea_

_Pero cuando te vi esperando por mí_

_Mi corazón empezó a abrirse)_

 

 

            Cheng Xiao se movió sobre el cuerpo de DongYoung una vez pasaron algunos minutos para abrazarse a él fuertemente y no dejarlo ir. Todavía sentía que sus músculos no la obedecían del todo, pero poco a poco estaba recobrando sus sentidos y ya no respiraba tan entrecortada como antes —aunque el chico sí que seguía haciéndolo porque nunca había tenido mucho fondo—. Dejó su cabeza reposar contra su pecho para así poder oír el latido rítmico de su corazón y relajarse completamente.

 

            —¿Ha estado bien? —le preguntó él y la chica asintió moviendo su cabeza lentamente—. Me alegra mucho, estaba nervioso y no sabía si te habría gustado.

            —Me ha gustado —murmuró—. Me ha gustado mucho.

            —Gracias por hacer tantas cosas por mí hoy —dijo—. Me sorprendiste al principio y no sabía qué era lo que pretendías.

            —Pretendía que me contaras todas las fantasías que te habían hecho suspirar por mí en tus sueños —contestó—, para poder llevarlas a cabo y que fueran reales y no solo un producto de la imaginación… pero solo me has pedido cosas normales…

            —La próxima vez que te pediré hacer algo raro —susurró él, frotando su barbilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

            —No, no. La próxima vez me toca a mí pedirte que hagas cosas por mí —respondió—. Tuve que tirar de toda mi valentía para hacer esto por ti esta noche, así que, me lo merezco.

            —Mmmm… me lo pensaré —dijo.

 

            Cheng Xiao se alzó sobre él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos antes de darle un golpe en el pecho, indignada, para después volver a tumbarse sobre él mientras éste se quejaba del golpe.

 

            —Estaba muy nerviosa por si me pedías hacer algo que realmente no pudiera hacer y aun así te propuse que me podías pedir lo que fuera —replicó—. Me lo merezco.

            —Va… está bien… —respondió finalmente, cediendo—. Haré lo que desees.

            —Así me gusta —dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

 

 

_Uu na gidarigo isseo uu da deureojul su isseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Mangseoriji malgo malhaebwa baby_

_Uu na junbihago isseo uu ireoke ne apeseo_

_Wonhaneun geon mwodeunji malhae eotteon geodeunji_

_Oneulbameun da deureojugo sipeo_

_(Woo estoy esperando Woo puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Pero dímelo, nene_

_Woo estoy lista, Woo estoy delante de ti así_

_Dime todo lo que quieras, sea lo que sea, no dudes_

_Quiero hacerlo todo por ti esta noche)_

 

 

            Algunas horas después de haber entrado a la habitación de aquel hotel apartado, DongYoung y ella por fin salieron de aquel lugar y caminaron por las calles de la ciudad hasta encontrar una parada de autobús que los dejara cerca de la residencia en la que ambos vivían. Cheng Xiao había pasado una gran noche y quería que aquella experiencia volviera a repetirse lo más pronto posible para de verdad poner sobre la mesa todas las fantasías que tenían del otro y poder realizarlas todas y cada una de ellas poco a poco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Uso el nombre real de DoYoung, DongYoung, en vez del artístico, porque me gusta muchísimo más de esa forma.  
> —La novia de TaeYong que es amiga de Cheng Xiao y a la que nombro como JiYeon es Bona de Cosmic Girls, porque me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen a pesar de que no haya interacciones entre ellos (que se hayan visto).  
> —¡Viva el WJSNCT! ¡Viva el DoXiao! ¡Viva el TaeBona! (?????????)  
> —Y decir solamente que yo no quería… que quería en realidad que alguien me detuviera de hacer esto… pero ni mis Kim Sis pudieron detenerme cuando comencé a escribir.


End file.
